pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Aladdin Hubie
Mrwaltdisneyclassic's movie-spoof of "Disneys Aladdin" Cast * Aladdin - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Princess Jasmine - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Jafar - The Grand Duke (Rock-A-Doodle) * Jago - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Old Man Jafar - Gru (Despicable Me) * The Guards - Hyp (The Land Before Time) * Gazeem - Marmaduke (Marmaduke) * Genie - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Sultan - Remy (Ratatouille) * Peggler - Dobby (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) * Cave of Wonders - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Prince Achmed - Lexington (Gargoyles) * The Magic Carpet - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Abu - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Abu Toy Monkey - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Abu Elephant - Khan (Old) (The Blue Elephant) * Abu All Animal Friends - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Melon Merchant - Philip J. Fry (Futurama) * Pot Merchant - Hermes Conrad (Futurama) * Nut Merchant - Zapp Brannigan (Futurama) * Necklace Merchant - Smitty (Futurama) * Fish Merchant - Mr. Panucci (Futurama) * The Fire Male - Hyperchicken Lawyer (Futurama) * Apple Merchant - Randy Marsh (South Park) * Rajah - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Rajah Young - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Genie The Palace Male - Artemis (Hercules and Xena: The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus) * Genie The Man The Dog Chef - Pip Pirrup (South Park) * Genie Dog - Leopold Butters Stotch (South Park) * Genie Old Man - Fosse McDonald (South Park) * Genie Boy - Mr. Adler (South Park) * Genie Turkey's Chief - Phillip Niles Argyle (South Park) * Genie Sheep - Kevin Stoley (South Park) * Genie Old Snow Man - Mr. Derp (South Park) * Genie Gril Snow Man - Darryl Weathers (South Park) * Genie Leopard - Bartender (South Park) * Genie Goat - Filmore Anderson (South Park) * Genie The School Man - Private Public (Sheep in the Big City) * Genie Bulb - Angry Scientist (Sheep in the Big City) * Jafar The Snake - Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) * Jafar Red Genie - Jorgen Von Strangle (The Fairly OddParents) * Genie The Submarine - Flash the Wonder Dog (Chip 'N Dale - Rescue Rangers) * Genie Lamp - Aladdin (Aladdin) * The Black Genie Lamp - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Harem Girls - Priscilla (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Harem Girls - Pola (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Harem Girls - Gwynne (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Genie Friends - Rats Friends (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) * All Friends - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Genie Marem Gril - Mai Kashiwagi (Darker than Black) * Genie The Aircraft Woman - Gi (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Genie Ed Sullivan - Hei (Darker than Black) * Genie Groucho Marx - Alain (Darker than Black) * Genie Arsenio Hall - Harris Barnum (Darker than Black) * Genie Flag Male - Binkie Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) * Genie Arnold Schwarzenegger - Brainiac Scooby (Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) * Genie inside a cube - Yar (Dinosaur) * Genie Ventriloquist With A Dummy - Little Creek (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Genie William F. Buckley - B-Dawg (Spooky Buddies) * Genie Peter Lorre - Budderball (Spooky Buddies) * Genie Cooking Apron - Reuben (Stitch! The Movie) * Genie Royal Cookbook - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Genie Televerison The Man - Freddy the Ferret (Barnyard) * Genie Rodney Dangerfield - Ben the Cow (Barnyard) * Genie Jack Nicholson - Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Genie Bee - Pig the Pig (Barnyard) * Genie Goofy - Frank the Pug (Men in Black) * Genie Pinocchio - Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Genie Rabbit - Billy (Billy the Cat) * Genie Dragon - Mr. Hubert (Billy the Cat) * Genie The Master - Spud (Bob the Builder) * Genie Wizard - Alice Nimbletoes (Angelina Ballerina) * Genie Restaurant Man - Farmer Pickles (Bob the Builder) * Genie The Chicken Food - Max (Pokemon) * Genie Rocket - Travis (Bob the Builder) * Genie The Gymstick - Athlete (The LeBrons) * Genie Map - Wise (The LeBrons) * Genie The Space Man - Angel (Lilo & Stitch) * Genie Moon Night - Major Trenchrot (Darkwing Duck) * Genie Jafar Male - Alexei Stukov (StarCraft II Expansion: Heart of the Swarm) * Genie French Male - Christopher Columbus (The Magic Voyage) * Genie Golf Male - Myouri Unzen (Medaka Box) * Old Gril - Dinky (Dave the Barbarian) * Old Gril Male - Cheesette (Dave the Barbarian) * Old Man Male - Town Crier (Dave the Barbarian) * Old Woman - Irmoplotz (Dave the Barbarian) * The Guards Parade - Disney Short Films (Disney Short Films) * The Old Woman - Aladdin (Aladdin) External links Category:Parodies